


Carlos

by ENC95



Series: Humble Origins [4]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Gen, Kid Carlos, Kid Fic, Kid Jay, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruella groans. “What? I don’t rent the little runt!”<br/>Anastasia nods. She’s been doing this for a couple years now, she knows when a person shouldn’t be a parent. Cruella is crazy, also when it is well known that when she’s not pedaling furs she’s drunk. “You have to sign over your rights as a parent, it’s the law.”<br/>The step-sister leads her into the building holding the baby. It’s the first time that he’s been held all day. “It’s very clean in here.” The dog woman observes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here it is the last of the Humble origins. I'm toying with the Idea of doing the Aurdon kids comment if yay or nay.

Cruella de Vil was in a foul mood all day she had a pain in her stomach that wouldn’t go away. She tried drinking on the homemade alcohol all day just hoping for some relief. It wasn’t working anymore, she was walking around her apartment talking to her baby.

“What’s happening to me? Awww…Is this you?” She asked the stuffed animal. “Are finally getting your revenge. As if being here isn’t enough.”

Of all the island residents Cruella wasn’t the evilest, that title was taken Maleficent. And she was in not the pretty like the Evil Queen, but ask any islander who the craziest person on the island is they would say, Cruella. She would walk around the miserable island selling her furs and skinning whatever poor animal she could. And, on the island having a fur coat meant not freezing during the harsh winters.

Still, she was a villain so of course she did keep the best fur’s to herself laying on them she still found no relief. “Why… why are you doing this?” She asks the stuffed dog. It just looks at her almost mockingly as she loosed her already frail touch with reality.

Hours later she wakes to the sound of whimpering, looking to her side, she sees the stuffed puppy. “Are you real?”

Reaching over she picks it up shaking it, there is whimpering again. Putting it flat on her palm, she doesn’t feel its heart beating. Sitting up, she feels the furs squish. Looking down, she is horrified, the thing is covered in a clear colored goo. “Eww.”

Still, she see’s that thing is a baby. Picking it up the whimpering thing starts crying loudly. Cruella looks at the tiny thing. “You are little runt and you are a he.”

**The next Day**

Cruella looked at the gray building, it was large enough for all the unwanted children on the island. There were little kids outside chasing each other with revolting delight. The runt was wrapped in rags in a basket making the annoying whimpers.

As the door opens the kids scattered until they see its Anastasia. She wasn’t like her Mother or sister. She cared about the children in her care. “Cruella is this the baby?”

She smiles petting the stuffed the dog. “Yes, this the baby.”

“You do have a human baby, right?” Anastasia ask, causing the other children to laugh.

“Oh yes here.” She all but toss’s the basket at the woman. Then starts walking away already forgetting this whole mess.

“Wait?”

Cruella groans. “What? I don’t rent the little runt!”

Anastasia nods. She’s been doing this for a couple years now, she knows when a person shouldn’t be a parent. Cruella is crazy, also when it is well known that when she’s not pedaling furs she’s drunk. “You have to sign over your rights as a parent, it’s the law.”

The step-sister leads her into the building holding the baby. It’s the first time that he’s been held all day. “It’s very clean in here.” The dog woman observes.

“Mother has the older kids do all the cleaning, Drizella takes care of the babies and I look after the little children that aren’t in school and I cook.”

“So, your mother doesn’t have to do anything?”

The young woman nods. “Yes. We care for the children. It gets us better food from the mainland.” She doesn’t say that her mother and older sister take the best of it leaving precious little for the kids.  

“I changed my mind, I want to keep him.”

“What?” Holding the baby close to her, she knows that wouldn’t be a good idea. Even villains have standers.

“He’s mine, I want him to come work- live with me.”

“You’ll have to take care of him all the time feed, him, clothe him, give him a name.”

Cruella makes a sour face. “Can’t I leave him here till he’s big enough, I’ll pay you?”

“I’m listening.” They both turn to see Lady Tremaine.

**Five Years Later**

Carlos was four when his mother took him home to live with her. He missed the orphanage and Anna. She was nice to him to all the children, she would read them stories at nap time. Now he lived here in mother’s house where he was sure he wasn’t liked.

His mother taught him how to skin animals now that was his job to clean the flesh off the back of the hides. That was his job now and he wasn’t going to eat till he did. There was a pile fur of needed to be cleaned before his mother would even feed him. For an adult it would be easy for Carlos it was a mountain.

“Runt!” His mother shakes him and his hand slips the knife blade knicks his hand. The blood gets on the fur and that earns him a slap on the cheek. “What are you doing daydreaming you clumsy fool?”

“Sorry.” He mutters. “I’m just hungry.”

She takes him by the collar, half pulling him to the door. “Then go find some food.”

“But mother?” Carlos had no money and his mother locked the door. He had no choice but to leave the building.

It was winter on the island the cold winds blowing off the water made the little boy shiver. He was wearing a thin coat not like the furs that his mother would wear. Going around the market he looks in on the food vendors they’re selling stale bread and sour apple cider.

After walking for ten minutes he sits on the curb, he could beg the money but would take hours. He could steal something he was fast and he knew the streets from playing hide and seek.

Walking past the bread stall takes a loaf. “Hey!” The vendor wasn’t talking to Carlos in fact an older boy was stealing the little bronze statue. Carlos see’s this and he takes off running. The older boy easily outruns him. “Come on, I know a place to lay low follow me.”

“Come back you punks!”

The older boys jumps onto a trash bin helping Carlos up. As the vendor gets closer. They both shimmy up the fire escape onto the top of the building. Carlos follows the older boy as he goes into the building through a trap door.

“Thanks.” Carlos says, sitting in the abandoned apartment. He twists off a bit of the bread. “Here.”

Jay looks at the kid, he’s younger than him, he’s almost seven while this kid is much younger or maybe looks younger because he’s so small. “No.” He holds up the little statue. “I got something my Dad will like so I’ll be fine.”

The boy greedily starts eating on the loaf. “’M Carlos De Vil.”

“Oh.” Everyone on the island knew about him. His Mother never knew or just didn’t that she was pregnant, then when he did come he came in early. So, Cruella traded him to Lady T for the first years of his life. Last year his Mother got him back, no one liked the idea, but they weren’t taking a little runt like him. In fact, until he said it Jay didn’t that he had a name other than Runt.

Carlos did go back to his mother that night he had nowhere else to go. But, he did have a full stomach. Jay turned out to be a better theft, then Carlos and swiped him enough food for him to have a full stomach. So, that when he did go back his mother, of course yelled at him, but he was able to finish all the hides. That meant that he was able to get dinner to all in all it had been in a bad day. And, tomorrow he had school. Carlos De Vil was famous for being the only student to have perfect attendance.

Laying in his bed which was just furs on the ground his mind traveled back to Jay. He was nice, in a way that no one ever was to him. Carlos was confused in a way that he had never been before. All his short life he had known that his mother didn’t want him yet. When turned four she did then want him not to love because love is a myth no she wanted a servant. He didn’t want to be her servant, so he tried, but he never was good enough.


End file.
